Left 4 Hangover
by Death Valley Reaper
Summary: Ellis and Zoey are to get married, and everyone gathers together in the Philippines for the wedding. Unfortunately, Ellis, Nick, and Francis find themselves in a tough situation and have to hurry before the wedding gets cancelled. Basically The Hangover: Part II with the L4D gang instead of the Wolfpack.
1. Martin Is Just Not That Into U

**With the end of Left 4 Disneyland, I've decided to start working on my next project. Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you: Left 4 Hangover.**

* * *

It was a very happy time indeed. Ellis and Zoey were engaged and were finally going to get married in the Philippines. The survivors had a grand reunion party at the resort, along with their families, friends, and other guests.

Among those there were Bill with his daughter Marissa and his son Daniel, Coach with his wife Samantha and their two children, Nick with his wife Liv and daughter Alyvia, Rochelle with her boyfriend Christopher, Jason with his wife Tessa and children Jake and Kayla, Louis and his girlfriend Beca, Marcus and Skylar, along with the latter's family, and last but not least, Francis, who was unfortunately single. Stevie, Drake and Morgan couldn't make it to the wedding, because they were too busy with writers' meetings, music career, and college, respectively, but they promised to make it up to Ellis and Zoey if ever they decided to renew their vows at some point.

"Oh, poor greaseball. Came all by himself." said Nick, mocking Francis.

Some other guests laughed.

"Come on, Suit. There're some single ladies here that I'd wanna hang with." said Francis.

Some of the women walked off.

"Well, good luck to ya. Last time you tried to make an impression, the ladies ran from you." said Bill, also mocking Francis.

"I thought I told you never to bring that up again." said Francis.

"Don't worry, Francis. You'll find someone, man." said a guy.

"Don't try to give me advice, Thomas." said Francis.

Thomas was Zoey's cousin. He was a UCLA graduate. He looked up to Francis as a badass. Unfortunately, Francis did not return the same feeling. Ever since meeting each other back in California, Francis had been ruthlessly picking on him the whole time, especially on the flight. Thomas didn't seem to mind, however. He just thought that Francis was simply having fun with him.

In addition to the other survivors and Ellis and Zoey's families, Ellis' buddies Keith and Dave were also there. Zoey's best friend April was there as a bridesmaid. Marcus' Street Dog Society gang were there as well, along with his Shadow Company squadmates who were also off-duty. The SDS were there not just to attend the wedding ceremony, but they were also there to act as security in order to drive away wedding crashers, which they really hated. Gabe, the group's co-leader, wrote a rap song that he would perform at the reception. He was a guy who was pursuing a rapping career and had a crush on Brighton Sharbino (yeah, this is 100% true). Marcus often teased him about this and even called him out on several occasions on Facebook. Apparently a few months earlier, Marcus actually met Brighton and became friends with her. He even asked Zoey if she could be invited to the wedding, for he knew that his entire SDS gang would be there to provide security. He would take this as an opportunity to get Gabe to win her over. And luckily for him, Zoey said yes.

As Brighton took pictures with other guests, Gabe stared at her in complete awe. The other Society members and Shadow Company soldiers began to tease him.

"Hey Gabe, I see you eyeing your girlfriend over there." said a Shadow Company soldier.

"What's the matter, smart guy? You ain't gonna get her if you keep staring like that." said a girl named Stephanie, one of the female members of the Society.

"Come on, man. I asked Zoey to invite her. I took this as an opportunity to get you to win her over." said Marcus.

"Marcus! Come on, man! You didn't have to do that!" said Gabe.

At that moment, Brighton noticed them because of their gangish appearances, and began to walk over.

"Have fun." said Marcus.

And the Society and Shadow Company soldiers scampered off to eat with the others.

Brighton approached Gabe and stared at him. The latter turned red and began sweating heavily. His heart was pounding very fast in his chest.

"Hi. So, you're Gabe right? Marcus told me about you. Heard you like to rap." asked Brighton.

"Y-yeah." said Gabe. "Hi."

* * *

At dinner, Keith began to recall the time he married a couple.

"So, I snuck into a wedding, all dressed up and stuff. I planned to crash it. But the thing is, there was no preacher, so the other guests thought that I was the preacher. So, I was like "I'm Keith. I'll be your preacher.". Then, everyone was like "Okay.", so I married them as best I could. I think that counts them as being married. And at the reception, I wanted to show 'em how badass a preacher could be. So, I performed "Save Me Some Sugar" for 'em while running back and forth on stage. Everyone loved me! And I think the couple named one of their kids after me."

Everyone laughed.

"Good story, Keith." said Louis.

"That was funny, dude." said Daniel.

Coach stood up to make a toast.

"Everybody, I just wanna say…"

"Say it!" said Christopher.

"I just wanna say…Ellis, I'm proud of ya, boy. This is a new beginning for you. And I just…feel really proud. Thank you."

"Aw, thanks Coach." said Ellis.

It was Bill's turn to stand up.

"Zoey, when we were surviving in the apocalypse, you showed me how much of a strong young woman you are. And here you are now, starting a new chapter. I'm very proud and happy for you. This is the time of your life."

"Thanks, Bill." said Zoey.

Zoey's uncle Martin made his own toast and shared his opinion on Ellis. He was a man in his early fifties who was six feet tall. He had graying hair and a thick goatee. He disliked Ellis and didn't think he was good enough for his niece.

"You know, when I first met Ellis, I was not quite sold. To me, he seemed like a bumbling hick, which he is. He lacks intelligence. He doesn't have a spark that you find in a man."

Ellis chuckled.

"But then, I looked into his eyes, and he reminded me of something. He reminded me of my nephew Jimmy. He's a fucking disgrace and lives in a dump."

Francis laughed, resulting in some angry glares being turned at him. He stopped as best he could. And he pushed Thomas off his seat.

"Jimmy's a joke. And that's when I realized, Ellis is a joke. In my opinion, the world kinda needs jokes, people like Ellis."

Ellis looked disappointed.

"To my beautiful niece and Ellis. Cheers."

"Cheers." said everyone else.

Everybody did the toast and drank.

"WHOO! Hot stuff!" said Francis.

"Shhhhhh!"

"And now I believe that Thomas has something to say." said Martin.

Thomas stood up, but Francis stopped him.

"Sit down. I got this." said Francis. "Sit down, kid."

Thomas sat down.

Bill facepalmed. "Crap." he muttered.

"Oh boy." said Jason.

"Uh, cool speech, sir." said Francis. "I like the comparing of Ellis and your loser nephew. I've also prepared a few words."

Louis buried his face in his hands. "Oh, come on." he muttered.

Francis gave off some facts about the Philippines to everyone. When he came to the part about how many people die in the country's drug war, Keith stopped him.

"Uh Francis, why don't you just skip to the last part?" asked Keith.

"Oh, okay. Sorry guys." said Francis.

"Nobody knows Ellis like I do. Nope. Nobody." said Francis. "We've been through a lot. And a few years ago, there was an "incident" in New Orleans where we met this crazy Chinese asshole and…"

Nick stood up and whispered into Francis' ear.

"Greaseball. Stop you're killing the mood." he said.

"I am?"

"Yeah."

"Oh okay. I'll stop."

Francis sat down. Some people applauded.

"In your face, nerd." said Francis to Thomas.

* * *

Later, Ellis and Zoey were on their way back to their room.

"When will your uncle ever learn to like me?" asked Ellis.

"Don't worry. He'll learn eventually." said Zoey.

"Yes he will." said Ellis.

Nick and Liv approached.

"It's fine kid. Your male in-law is supposed to hate you. Liv's dad didn't like me the first time I met him. Come on. Have a drink with me and the guys." said Nick.

"No thanks, man. I'm exhausted. Plus, we're already here outside my room." said Ellis.

"Come on, kid. The manager's letting us have a bonfire at the beach." said Nick.

"Sounds like fun." said Zoey.

"Nah. I'm good." said Ellis.

"Sweetie, he's tired." Liv told Nick.

"One drink with your friends. Please?" Zoey said to Ellis.

"I'm tired…"

"Just do me a favor. Take Thomas with you. He doesn't get to have a lot of fun." said Zoey.

Thomas was sitting by himself and browsing on his laptop. Definitely NOT checking out PornHub.

"Great idea." said Nick.

"Oh, alright. Just one." said Ellis.

"There you go." said Zoey. "Have fun."

"See you later." said Ellis.

* * *

Later on, Nick, Ellis, Keith, Dave, Francis, Thomas and the Street Dog Society sat around a bonfire on the beach.

"You know, I've heard that there's such thing as an albino white wolf." said Francis.

"That doesn't make any sense. They're white. How would you know if it was an albino?" asked Ellis.

"Well, I dunno, but there was also a black one." said Francis.

"Was it just a black wolf?" asked a SDS member named Mike.

"I dunno, man. Whatever." said Francis.

Nick arrived with some beer.

"Alright guys. We got some beer." said Nick.

"Alright!"

"Hey, is it okay if we turn in early?" asked Stephanie.

"Yeah, I'm tired." said another guy.

"I still gotta join my girl in the shower." said Marcus.

"And I have to practice my rap song." said Gabe.

"Alright, sure." said Ellis.

"Night, guys." said Nick.

"Night."

The Street Dog Society walked back to the resort to turn in. The others remained beside the bonfire.

"I'm not really into drinking beer. I still consider myself too young to do so." said Thomas.

"Would be a shame if you got reported." said Francis.

"Don' worry, Francis. He's old enough. He's 22. It's fine, Thomas." said Ellis.

"Why did he have to join us?" muttered Francis.

"Marshmallows? Nice touch." said Nick.

"It was Francis' idea." said Keith.

"Good thinking, greaseball." said Nick. "I gotta hand it to ya, overalls. This place is paradise. I'm actually quite jealous of you. Zoey is an angel after all."

"Yup. She's amazing." said Dave.

"I told you. I'm glad y'all are here. All you guys. Especially you, Francis. You're one awesome guy. Means a lot that you guys made the trip. Thanks." said Ellis.

"Wouldn't miss it, man." said Keith.

"Well, can we have our fucking beer now?" asked Nick.

"Mm-hmm." said Ellis.

"Toast! Stand up, guys. To Zoey and Ellis. You did it, kid."

"Cheers."

* * *

 **What will happen next? Stay tuned for the next chapter.**

 **Also, I sincerely apologize for the drug war joke if anyone here got offended.**


	2. Hungover

**What happened to the guys? Well, here they are now.**

* * *

Nick opened his eyes. He gasped.

"What the…?"

He found himself inside a messy hotel room. He discovered empty beer, wine and soda bottles, broken glasses, overturned chairs, discarded weapons, holes in the walls, burning stuff, cigarette bowls and large traces of cocaine on the floor and tables.

"How the hell did I get here?" he wondered.

He opened the curtains. Behind him, he heard something tumble to the floor. He looked back. It was Francis. He slowly walked up to Nick.

"Suit…I think something happened." said Francis.

"The fuck do you mean?" asked Nick. "What did you do?"

"I swear to God, I did nothing." said Francis.

"Where the fuck are we?" asked Nick.

"No idea." said Francis.

At that moment, the power went out. And then they heard a groan.

Nick pushed Francis back, causing the latter to knock over some bottles. The former came into the bathroom, and discovered Ellis in the tub. He clapped his hands.

"Ellis, come on! Get up! We have a situation!" said Nick.

Ellis sat up and faced Nick and Francis. The latter began to look like he was trying to prevent himself from laughing and the former covered his mouth.

"Oh. Holy shit." said Nick.

"Where are we, man?" asked Ellis.

"Ellis, you're gonna freak out, but it's gonna be okay." Nick assured Ellis.

Ellis began to get scared.

"Why? Is it my hair?" he asked.

"No. Not your hair." said Nick.

"Are you sure?" asked Ellis.

"Sure as hell." replied Nick.

Ellis saw himself in the mirror. He gasped.

He had a tattoo of a penis on his forehead.

"Oh my God. Wha? Fuck. Ow!"

"Overalls, try to wash it off." said Nick.

"It's not coming off!" said the hick.

Nick and Francis tried to hold back their laughter as best they could.

"This is a real tattoo! Francis, what did you do? Did you roofie me?" asked Ellis.

"I didn't do anything!" said the biker.

"He swore to God." said Nick.

"What happened?" asked Ellis.

At that moment, a spider monkey jumped on his head. The three men screamed.

* * *

The monkey soon got off of Ellis and jumped on top of the shower curtain.

"What the hell?" said Ellis.

"It's a monkey! I hate monkeys." said Francis.

"Greaseball, find a phone." said Nick.

"It's right over there." said Francis, pointing at a coffee table.

Nick scampered to the phone. He picked it up and called Keith.

"Keith! Where the hell are you?" he asked.

"Uh, I'm here. Breakfast by the pool. You guys comin' or what?" said Keith.

Nick sighed in relief.

"Keith's fine." said Nick. "Ellis, Keith's fine. He's at the resort."

"Where are you guys? You coming or not?" asked Keith.

"Not just yet. We've got a bit of a situation. See you later." said Nick.

"Alright." said Keith.

"Call someone else!" said Francis.

Nick then dialed Samantha's number.

"Samantha, where are you?" asked Nick.

"Uh, I'm here with Coach, heading for breakfast. You guys coming?" said Samantha.

"Uh, we have a situation. We'll see you later." said Nick.

"Uh, okay." said Samantha.

"Who was that?" asked Coach.

"It was Nick. He asked where we are." said Samantha.

"Well, we're here in the resort. Aren't we?" said Coach.

Back at the hotel room. Francis urged Nick to call someone else. Nick called Bill.

"Hey Bill, where are you?" asked Nick.

"We're here having breakfast by the pool. You coming?" said Bill.

"Not yet. We have a situation. Catch you later." said Nick.

"Okay." said the war veteran.

"Call just one more guy!" said Francis. "Someone who can actually understand our problem!"

"Fine!" said Nick. He quickly dialed Marcus' number.

Marcus and Skylar were passionately making out in bed. Although, Skylar picked up the phone.

"Babe, someone's calling. Let me pick it up." said Skylar.

"Sure." said Marcus, before rolling back onto his side of the bed.

Skylar picked up her phone and put it to her ear.

"Uh, hello?" she asked.

"Skylar, is that you?" asked Nick.

"Yeah." she replied.

"Where are you?" asked Nick.

"Marcus and I are awake. We were having some fun before you called." said Skylar.

"Who is it?" asked Marcus as he twirled his girlfriend's blonde hair.

"It's Nick." she replied.

"Skylar, can you hand the phone to Marcus?" asked Nick.

"Sure." she replied. She handed the phone to Marcus.

"I'm gonna go shower." she said to her boyfriend. "Coming?"

"In a minute."

Skylar simply nodded and walked towards the bathroom. The sound of the water running was heard as Marcus put the phone to his ear.

"Nicky, what's up?"

"We have a situation!" said Nick.

"I can hear some weird noises going on over there. Where y'all at?" asked Marcus.

"I dunno, man. We woke up to some shithole room in some city." said Nick.

"Christ. What city? Don't tell me you're in Manila." asked Marcus.

"I dunno, Mark. Fucking Asia town slums area." said Nick. "Well...a nicer part at least."

* * *

Ellis sat down in another room.

"Where are we?" he asked.

Francis happened to be walking around, when he noticed something under the blanket. It appeared to be a really big penis.

"Ellis, check this out." said Francis.

"What is it?" asked the hick.

"Take a look. Ever seen anything like this?" asked Francis.

Ellis slowly bent over beside Francis to inspect the mysterious schlong.

"That's a dick. But who's?" asked Ellis.

"Beats me." said Francis.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nick was still talking to Marcus on the phone.

"I don't get it, man! We each had a beer last night!" said Nick.

"Uh, I didn't have a beer with you guys. I turned in early, remember?" said Marcus.

"I remember that, but I don't remember anything after I had beer." said Nick.

"Wait a second, ain't Thomas with you guys?" asked Marcus.

Nick saw a bloody towel. And near it was Thomas' ring. Nick picked the ring up.

"What are you talking about?" asked Nick.

"He wasn't in his room. They've been looking for him all morning." said Marcus.

Nick continued to inspect the ring. "Thomas went to UCLA, right?" he asked.

"Yeah. Why?" asked Marcus.

Nick staggered back onto a bed.

"Fuck!" he said.

"What's wrong?" asked Marcus.

"I just found his ring beside a bloody towel!" said Nick.

"What?"

"I just found his fucking ring beside a REALLY bloody towel, Mark! I think something happened to him." said Nick.

"Nick, what the hell is going on?" asked Marcus.

Nick tried his best not to panic.

"Alright. Alright. Ah-ah-ah-alright. Alright. This is what I want you to do: tell the girls that we woke up early and went fishing, okay. That's who we are." said Nick.

"Uh, alright." said Marcus.

"Alright stay by the phone." said Nick.

He put the phone down. Marcus turned off the phone.

"Shit." he said.

* * *

Nick walked into the room where Ellis and Francis were. They were still inspecting the dick.

"Guys, we got a little bit of a problem." he said. He stopped. "Is that a dick? It's huge."

"It is. But we don't know who's exactly." said Ellis.

"Is it Thomas?" asked Nick.

"Ah man, don't tell me he has a bigger dick than I do." said Francis.

The spider monkey came in.

"Monkey. See who's dick it is." said Nick.

The monkey licked it.

"Oh God, a BJ?" asked Francis.

"Whoa! Wait a second. Is that?" said Nick.

The monkey slapped the thing and the blanket suddenly stood up.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" it screamed.

"WHAT THE!?" yelled Nick.

"Fuck, man!" yelled the guy who was under the blanket. "Tell that gay monkey to leave my shit alone!"

"Vincent Chang!?" asked Nick.

"You're fucking crazy, guys." said Chang.

Chang was a Chinese-American gangster who the survivors had met before back in New Orleans shortly after the apocalypse. He had apparently caused a lot of trouble with the survivors and had an addiction to drugs, alcohol and partying. And he had an abnormally large penis.

"Ah. So fucking light in here. Francis, get me my sunglasses." said Chang.

"Uh, it's great to see you, Vinnie." said Francis.

"Nice to see you too, my vest-loving hobo." said Chang.

"Chang, what the fuck are you doing here?" asked Nick.

"Francis called me a few days ago and invited me to the wedding." said Chang.

"Whoa, excuse me?" asked Ellis.

"He's my plus one." said Francis.

"Dude, you don't have a plus one. It's two hundred dollars a…" said Ellis.

"Guys, focus! Okay?" said Nick. "Chang, what happened?"

"Well, you guys texted me, said you fucked up and looking to party." Chang began to laugh, with Francis joining him. "I picked you up in my boat and brought you here to Manila. And we had a sick night, bitches!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a second, Chang. We're in goddamn Manila?" asked Nick.

"Eeyup." said Chang, giggling.

"I hate Manila." said Francis.

"I agree with you, greaseball. Fuck this goddamn city." said Nick.

"Do you know how I got this tattoo?" asked Ellis.

"Uh, yeah!" said Chang. "From the fucking tattoo guy! Come on, Ellie. Use that brain of yours."

"Is the monkey holding a ring?" asked Francis. Sure enough, the monkey was doing so.

"Is that Thomas' ring?" asked Ellis.

"Ellis, I got some bad news. Thomas was with us last night. That's his ring. I found it beside a bloody towel. I think he was bleeding pretty bad." said Nick.

Ellis was shocked.

"Don't tell me he's dead." he said.

Chang laughed. "Thomas' not dead. He partied with us last night."

"Well, where is he?" asked Nick.

"Don't you remember anything?" asked Chang.

"No!" said Ellis.

"No." said Nick. "We remember nothing, Chang."

"Okay, okay. Let's play it all. Just let me do one and let me get my head straight." said Chang, who was preparing cocaine. "Come to daddy. Okay." he said before snorting the drug.

"That's a big…" Nick began.

Chang snorted the drug. He eventually stopped. "Ready for the craziest fucking story ever…"

He suddenly froze and collapsed on the table.

* * *

The three guys had no idea what had happened, and they looked at each other in confusion.

"Chang?" asked Nick. He clapped his hands.

"Chang, are you okay?" asked Francis.

Chang wasn't moving.

"You gotta be kidding me." whispered Nick.

He checked for a pulse.

Nothing.

He stared in horror at Ellis and Francis.

"Fuck! He's dead!" he said.

Ellis began to scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

 **And, that just happened.**


	3. DAFUQ? That Ain't Thomas!

Ellis continued to scream.

"AAAAAHHH! AAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Ellis. Ellis, shut up."

Ellis was still screaming.

"Shut up! SHUT UP!" said Nick. Francis began to whimper.

"Call an ambulance!" said Ellis franctically.

"Shut up! He's dead! If someone comes in and finds a dead body and a pile of cocaine, we're gonna be spending the rest of our lives in a fucking Pinoy prison! Or even worse...killed because this is fucking Rodyland!" said Nick.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS RODYLAND?!" screamed Ellis.

"It's this country, you dumbass! I call it that because Rody fucking Duterte is the president!" Nick yelled back.

Francis continued to sob and whimper.

"Greaseball, can you please stop crying?"

Francis stopped immediately.

"Alright. Alright! Give me a second to figure this out." said Nick.

Ellis collapsed on the floor, Francis began whimpering once again, and Nick sat in the corner, trying to pull himself together. Nick looked over at something on the table. It was about an ice machine located on the 15th floor.

* * *

The trio exited the room, with Chang's body being carried by Nick and Ellis.

"Man, this is the worst idea ever." said Ellis.

"The hell is this place?" said Nick.

"Manila is the capital of the Philippines, its population is 1 million people." said Francis, reading one of his facts cards from the previous night in a rather bored manner.

"Francis, can you put the cards away and help us, please?" asked Ellis.

The spider monkey then came out of the room and followed the trio. They reached an elevator and tried to call it.

"Alright. I've got the button." said Francis.

The monkey then crawled around Nick's head.

"The hell's the deal with this monkey?" asked an irritated Nick.

"That monkey gets it." said Francis. He kept pressing the elevator button repeatedly. Nothing came.

"Come on!" said Ellis.

"Fuck no. The power's out. We gotta take the stairs." said Nick.

"Shit!" said Ellis.

"Come on."

The trio went up the stairs. The ice box was there in front of them.

"Here it is!" said Ellis.

"Think first! Think first! I've done this before!" said Francis.

The trio opened the box and quickly stuffed Chang's body inside it. And they quickly shut the door. They panted in exhaustion. Nick padlocked the door.

"Ellis." said Nick.

"What?"

"We still need to find Thomas."

"Oh God." said Ellis.

Suddenly, his face became shocked. He realized something.

"The roof! Let's check it out!" said Ellis.

"Okay, then!" said Nick.

They quickly ran up to the roof.

* * *

"THOMAS!" yelled Ellis.

"THOMAS!" yelled Nick.

"THOMAS!" yelled Francis.

"THOMAS!" yelled Ellis.

"THOMAS?!" yelled Francis.

"THOMAS!" yelled Nick one more time.

"THOMAS!"

"You guys see anything?!" asked Nick.

"No!" said Francis.

Nick stopped, put his hands on his hips, and looked over at the city.

"He ain't here!" said Ellis. "I can't believe this is happening?"

"Okay. Look. Greaseball and I will handle this. You get back to the resort. Tell them that he and I got drunk with him. We're still partying. You gotta go and get married." said Nick.

"No. No. I'm not going back without Thomas. He's Zoey's cousin. I care for him, man. He's injured! He's lost! I screwed this up. I'll lose everything." said Ellis.

Nick nodded. He agreed. "Okay. Alright. Greaseball? Check your pockets."

"What?"

"Come on! There might be clues that could help us."

They quickly began taking out what they had.

"Check your phones. Numbers. Texts." said Ellis.

"Good idea, Overalls." said Nick. He quickly checked what he had. "I've got nothing."

"Shit. Me neither." said Ellis.

"Guys, I got a text from Chang." said Francis.

"What time?" asked Ellis.

"About ten o'clock last night." said Francis.

"What does it say, greaseball?" asked Nick.

Francis began to read the text.

"On my way. Be there in a few. Chang out."

"We are so…screwed." said Ellis.

"Greaseball, you've got a shaved head. Let's get you out of the sun. Maybe a hat will do fine.

* * *

Soon, the three of them were down in the streets.

"Nick, I REALLY think we should go to the American consulate." said Ellis.

"Why?! For what?! The dead body shoved in the ice machine?" asked Nick.

"What're we gonna do? Keep walking around in circles? Cause that's productive." said Ellis.

"You know kid, I'm trying to figure this out. Your attitude is not helping!" said Nick.

"Well, I'm sorry! It's summertime, it's a hundred degrees, we ain't got a plan, and all we've done is buy him (Francis) a hat and sodas." said Ellis.

"What?! It's a bag of Mountain Dew!" said Francis.

"Alright. What do you wanna do, Ellis?" asked Nick.

"I dunno!" yelled Ellis.

"Well, stop yelling at me like it's my fault!" said Nick.

"It is your fault! I just wanted a bachelor brunch!" said Ellis.

Nick's phone rang. He picked it up.

"Shit. Shut up! It's Marcus!" said Nick. "Talk to me!"

Marcus was walking around the resort, patrolling the area. For some reason, he was wearing his military uniform. He began to tell Nick what he had heard.

"I just got off the phone with Manila PD. They got Thomas. He's fine." said Marcus.

"Oh. Thank God." said Nick. "Marcus found him."

Ellis sighed in relief and chuckled.

"What happened?" he asked.

"He got arrested." said Marcus.

"Arrested? For what?" asked Nick.

"Disorderly conduct." said Marcus.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. He's okay, though. They said they'll release him to you. No questions asked. Nobody here has to know. He's at the uh…Southern Police District Pasay City Police Station." said Marcus.

"Okay! Okay! I'll call you when we get there." said Nick.

He quickly put the phone down.

"Thomas is in jail, but he's fine. We gotta get a cab." said Nick.

"Okay! Alright!" said Ellis.

Nick quickly hailed a cab, and they went to the police station.

* * *

Ellis, Francis and the monkey sat down as Nick talked to one of the people at the desk.

"Thank you. Salamat." said Nick as he finished talking to the person. "We're good. We're good. They're processing him for release. We came in the drunk tank. He's fine."

"22 years old. Spends the night in jail. Can you imagine that?" asked Ellis. "Well, I think that's pretty normal."

Francis laughed. "We love to party."

A door opened and a wheelchair bound elderly man was wheeled towards them.

"Alright. Whoa. Whoa. Wait. Who's this guy?" asked Nick.

"Thomas Keaton." said the police officer.

"No, no, no. I'm really sorry, but this is the wrong guy. He doesn't even…"

Nick quickly walked to the guy at the desk.

"Excuse me! I'm sorry. Officer, there's been a mistake. You've brought the wrong guy. That's not Thomas."

"Of course it is. We have his IDs and everything." said the officer.

He quickly showed Nick the IDs.

"There were in his pockets when we made the arrest." said the officer.

"They were in his pocket?" asked Nick.

"Excuse me, sir? How did you get this stuff?" asked Ellis.

" _I'm sorry, but I have chosen to stay silent about that information. Nothing you say will convince me to change my mind about not telling you."_ said the old man. But he spoke in Filipino, not English. Therefore, none of the trio could understand what he was saying.

"Excuse me?" asked Ellis. "I don't understand what you're saying."

"He does not speak English, but he can understand it. He says that he wants to stay silent on what you asked him. He doesn't want to talk about it. Nothing can convince him to change his mind." said the officer.

"Can I ask you something?" said Ellis. "Does he look like he works out at LA Fitness in Irvine, California?"

"Look. We arrest a lot of people. We can't analyze everything. You can't rely on us about your situation." said the officer.

"Well, what do you expect to do with this guy?" asked Nick.

"Not my problem." said the officer.

"Guys, I think he knows us." said Francis. "Hi. Hello." he said, shaking the man's hand.

" _Hello again to you, too_." said the old man.

"I didn't understand you, but I think that means "hello" too. Am I right?" said Francis.

The old man nodded.

* * *

Outside the station…

"Do you know where our friend is? Thomas. He's missing." said Ellis.

The old man shook his head.

"Ellis, forget it. The guy's worthless." said Nick.

"He's gotta know something!" said Ellis. "He's wearing Thomas' jacket!"

"Face it, overalls." said Nick. "He's got nothing."

Ellis quickly searched through some cards for clues. He came across something that caught his eye.

"Hang on. A drink card from Black Tiger Bar, Makati City?" said Ellis.

"Worth a shot." said Nick.

* * *

 **And that ends Chapter 3.**


	4. What Happened Last Night

The gang walked through a marketplace on the way to their destination.

"Is this the right street?" asked Ellis.

"That's what it says." said Francis. "I hate this market.

Nick coughed. "Screw this goddamn market."

Suddenly, Ellis stopped. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. This is the Black Tiger." he said.

"The hell happened here?" asked Nick.

"Holy shit, man." said Ellis.

" _Hey! Hey! Get out of here! Shoo! Shoo!"_ yelled a man who was cleaning up the entrance.

"Well, we probably should…" Francis began.

" _Shoo_!"

"I hate you!" Francis shouted at the man.

Somebody threw a hard object at Nick.

"DUMBSHIT!" he yelled.

"The hell is going on here?" asked Ellis.

Francis slowed down.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Guys, check it out." said Francis.

It was a tattoo parlor.

"Holy shit!" said Nick. "Ellis, look!"

"That's my face!" said Ellis. "I'm gonna be so humiliated."

They quickly entered the shop.

* * *

Inside the shop, the tattoo guy was giving a teenage boy a tattoo.

"Hello?" Nick called.

"Be with you in a minute." said the tattoo guy.

Nick walked closer.

"Excuse me." said Nick.

The tattoo guy looked at them. He was a bald man with a goatee. He was also American.

"Well, look who it is. So what do you think?" he asked.

"I'm sorry?" said Ellis.

"The tattoo? You love it?" asked the tattoo guy.

"Uh…nah, man. I don't like it." said Ellis.

"No refunds. Get the fuck out of here." said the tattoo guy.

"Wait a second." said Nick.

"Read the sign." said the tattoo guy.

The sign said, in all caps, "NO REFUNDS".

"We don't want any refunds. We just have some questions. We're trying to figure out what went down last night." said Nick.

"What went down?" asked the tattoo guy. "Take a look at what you did outside. Half the neighborhood went down."

"We did that?" asked Ellis.

"You don't remember getting into a bar fight at the Black Tiger? Startin' a full on fucking riot?" asked the tattoo guy.

"No, sir. *sigh* We don't remember anything." said Nick.

The tattoo guy laughed. Francis joined him. The tattoo guy quickly gave the ink gun to the boy. "Hold this." he told the boy. He grabbed his phone.

"Check this out." he told the guys.

He handed over his phone to Nick. Ellis and Francis stood by his side to watch as well.

"Holy shit." said Nick.

* * *

The video showed Ellis topless outside the Black Tiger while swinging his Bull Shifters shirt. He was yelling loudly. People were throwing objects at Manila PD riot control, who were sent to deal with the situation.

"Fuck the poh-leece comin' straight from the underground!" yelled Ellis. "Fuck the poh-leece! Comin' straight! YEAH!"

Ellis sighed at this.

"I hate cops." said Francis.

"Well that's ironic, because during the apocalypse, you kept saying that you were one." said Nick.

"Huh. True."

Thomas was then seen in front of the camera. He began yelling at it.

"WOOOOOOOO!" he yelled.

"There's Thomas. He was with us!" said Ellis.

A car on fire was seen nearby. The SWAT team began throwing tear gas. As it began to spread, Thomas quickly took off his jacket and gave it to the old man. He quickly ran off with the others. As the crowd ran off, the old man was left to be arrested by the police.

* * *

"Jesus Christ." said Nick. He handed the phone back to the tattoo guy.

"That's when the cops arrived, started cracking skulls. That's when I took you guys and hid you in the shop. Then you (Ellis) decide to get a tattoo. Cried like a little fucking bitch. This kid's thirteen years-old. He's got balls twice your size. Show 'em your balls, Pedro." said the tattoo guy.

The kid, Pedro, prepared to take off his shorts.

"No, no, no, no. That's okay. Listen, we're looking for our friend Thomas. Have you seen him?" asked Nick.

"Not since last night. Why? What happened?" asked the tattoo guy.

"I'm supposed to marry his cousin tomorrow and we kinda lost him." said Ellis.

The tattoo guy shook his head.

"Oh well. Then, fuck it." he said.

"What do you mean, "fuck it"?" asked Ellis.

"Manila has him now. And she'll never let him go." said the tattoo guy.

"You hear that?" asked Nick to the old man. "Huh? Is this what you wanted? You happy now?"

"Nick, stop." said Francis.

"You're wasting your time. Guys like him take their shit seriously. He's a Buddhist monk." said the tattoo guy.

"Wait. You're a monk?" Ellis asked the elderly man.

The old man nodded. " _That's right_." he said.

The tattoo guy looked at the tattoo on the monk's arm.

"Look at this. That's the sign of the Shianghaishek Monastery located in San Juan City. It's not too far from here. Maybe somebody there can get him to talk about the whole thing." he said.

"Worth a shot." said Nick.

* * *

The gang took a jeepney going to the monastery.

"Okay. Can we just go over this one more time?" asked Ellis. "You got the beer from…"

"The bar at the resort. They gave me a sealed case." said Nick.

"Right." said Ellis. "But who gave it to you?"

"The bartender. Who else?" said Nick.

"And then, you brought 'em out and I opened them." said Ellis.

"Keith had one. Dave had one as well. And they were fine. So, it's not the beer." said Nick.

Francis then placed a water bottle under the old monk's robe on his crotch area. He decided to have some fun.

"Hey guys, check it out. He's got a Pinoy boner." said Francis.

"Francis, come on man." said Ellis. "Cut it out."

Francis began to laugh when the monkey began to chew on the water bottle. Everybody else on the jeep began laughing as well.

"Frankie, come on. That is so wrong!" said Ellis, who was already laughing. "Keith could've been here!"

"Come on, monkey. Keep doing it." said Francis.

Everyone began laughing harder.

"When a monkey nibbles on a dick, it's funny in any language!" said Francis.

Everybody continued to laugh as the jeep went.

"Keep doing it!"

* * *

Back at the resort, Marcus, Keith, Dave, Jason, and Louis and two Society members were talking to Gabe about his crush on Brighton.

"Come on, Gabe. You gotta speak to her. Get over your fear." said Louis.

"I dunno, man." said Gabe. "I'm not sure about this."

"Come on. It's fine. You've talked to girls before. We know you can do it." said Dave.

"You know what? Fine! You're right. I'll do it! I'll tell her how I feel." said Gabe.

"That's the spirit!" said Marcus. "Oh look, there she is."

Gabe prepared himself. Now was his chance.

"Go get her, cowboy!" said Jason.

He was about to walk towards her, but unfortunately…

Another boy walked towards her with a mango smoothie. He gave it to her and she kissed him on the cheek. Gabe's mouth dropped open and he fell to his knees on the ground. The other seven stared in awe with their mouths open.

"I was not expecting that." said Marcus, before casually sipping his soda.

* * *

Nick, Ellis, Francis, the monkey, and the monk got off the jeep.

"Alright. Thank you." Nick said to the driver.

"Bye, Adele! Bye, Dr. Dre!" said Francis as he bid farewell to the people on the jeep.

The gang entered the monastery. The place was peaceful and clean.

"Wow. This place is so beautiful." said Nick.

"What is this? A Panda Express?" asked Francis. "They're meditating. I hate meditating."

"Such peaceful people." said Ellis.

"I know." said Nick.

"Hey! Knock knock!" said Francis as he interrupted a group of meditating monks.

"Greaseball. Show some respect." said Nick.

One of the monks stood up.

"There's no need to get up." said Ellis.

"We brought of your guys back." said Francis. "He's hilarious. He's super nice cool."

Nick turned to the monk who stood up.

"How are you doing, sir? Are you the one in charge?" asked Nick.

The monk hit him on the head with a staff.

"Ow!"

"Hey!" said Francis before he was hit himself. "Ow!"

"Excuse me…" Ellis began. He was soon hit as well. "Wait! Stop it!"

"Calm down! AGH!"

"Hold on! Ah! It's cause we…! Stop talking! Goddamit! Stop! Stop! It's me! Stop hitting me!"

"Oh, I get it! OH!"

Francis fell off the gazebo.

Nick shushed the monk.

"Don't talk. Don't talk." he hissed. "Shhhh."

The monk stopped hitting the trio. Then, he gestured to them to follow him.

"Okay." said Nick.

* * *

The gang conversed with the head monk. He began to tell them of what transpired the night before.

"Late last night, you climbed to walls of our monastery, shouting questions about love, marriage and the meaning of life. Poor Brother Lito was meditating alone in the garden…and you took him." said the head monk.

"Oh my God. We kidnapped a monk." said Ellis.

"We live a different kind of lifestyle." said Francis.

"We are really, really sorry about that." said Nick. "We weren't ourselves last night."

"Yeah." said Ellis. "Things went out of control, but there's a boy who's missing and hurt. Can you find out if he (Brother Lito) knows where our friend is?"

"He vowed not to talk about any incidents of this kind many years ago. It is useless to get him to change his mind about this decision." said the head monk.

"There has to be a way." said Nick. "Can't he just write down what happened? You only said he doesn't want to talk about it."

"Uh, that would be cheating, I think." said Francis. "Am I right, Grandmaster?" he asked the head monk.

"I'm afraid, that is correct." replied the monk.

"See? What?" said Nick.

"None of us will ever know what Brother Lito knows." said the monk.

"Alright. So much for Holy people. Come on, let's go." said Nick. "And you know what? FYI, you may want to put some signs up that say no talking before you unleash your dragon."

By "dragon", Nick was referring to the monk that hit them with the staff.

"Yeah. That was a little rough." said Ellis.

"And you're welcome for bringing him back safely. We found him at a drunk tank." said Nick once more.

"Well, we did take him in the first place." said Ellis. "Come on, guys."

"Let's go." said Nick.

"Wait." said the head monk. "There is belief that every memory lives somewhere deep within. Perhaps, you should bring your question to the Garden of Meditation."

"The what?" asked Nick. He couldn't clearly understand what the head monk had said.

"The Garden of Meditation. I got what he said." said Ellis.

"Maybe he's farting because of his medication." said Francis.

The head monk shook his head.

"I get that."

* * *

The trio were meditating in the Garden, trying to recollect their memories.

"It's a waste of time. I don't remember anything." said Nick. "Do you?"

"No." whispered Ellis. "I've got nothin'. Francis?"

Francis was meditating in silence, even though he hated it.

"Francis?" whispered Nick.

Francis searched his mind. He had a vision of himself, Nick, Ellis, Francis and Dave as kids. Parts came of him injecting himself, the gang having the beer they had the night before, walking through the streets of Manila, drinking, snorting coke, his words at dinner, gambling at City of Dreams (it's a real-world location), Ellis dancing with a girl, the monkey, Nick and Brother Lito having a drink, Nick fighting a guy at the bar, the riot breaking out, Thomas throwing a Molotov at the cops, and eventually standing in front of disco. Then, he came back to reality.

"I know where to go."

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter. Gabe's chances my be ruined, but there's gonna be quite a surprise for him in the next chapter.**


	5. Lose Yourself

**This chapter's gonna involve some "stuff", so be ready for what's gonna happen.**

* * *

Gabe sat in front of a TV in a living area at the resort. He was watching a bunch of music videos of Eminem. He was still depressed due to the fact that he was too late to win Brighton over. People noticed him and wondered what was wrong with him.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Bill. "He's been watching music videos of Eminem for over an hour."

"He's depressed, because he didn't win Brighton Sharbino over." said Keith.

"Damn. Over a girl?" asked Coach.

"Yeah." said Marcus.

Daniel shook his head. "See that? He should've been brave enough. That way, he could've won her over sooner." he said.

"I feel kinda sorry for him. He's liked her for quite a while, actually." said Samantha.

"Yeah. I feel sorry for him too." said Louis.

"In a way, maybe he could learn from this." said Tessa.

Skylar approached them. She had been writing a song for the wedding and spent two hours having a massage and had no idea what was happening.

"Hey guys." she said.

"Hey babe. How're you feeling? Relaxed?" asked Marcus.

"Yeah." she replied. She looked over at Gabe. And then, she looked at the TV.

"Is he watching Eminem?" she asked.

"Yeah." said everyone at the same time.

"A bunch of 'em, actually." said a Shadow Company soldier named Luke.

"What's his deal?" asked Skylar.

"He's depressed because he didn't win over a girl." said Bill.

"To be exact, Brighton Sharbino." said Dave. "Some little prick got to her first."

"Dave!" said Samantha.

"Sorry."

"He's been watching for over an hour." said Daniel.

"Over an hour? Are you serious?" asked Skylar.

"Damn serious, kid." said Daniel.

Everyone looked at Gabe with concerned looks.

"Looks like I had Zoey invite Bri all for nothing." said Marcus.

* * *

Back in the disco, Nick, Ellis and Francis were talking with the owner of the club, Salim. He showed them a machine gun.

"See this?" said Salim. "Made it myself."

"Seriously?" asked Nick.

"Is it real? Does it work?" asked Ellis. He picked up the gun, pulled the trigger and began firing into the ceiling. Those nearby ducked into cover.

"Uh. Sorry! Hehe."

"Ellis! What the fuck did you just do?!" yelled Nick.

"It's okay! It's okay! The gun is very sensitive! Everyone okay?" said Salim.

Everybody else nodded.

"Okay! Then get the fuck back to work!" said Salim. "MUSIC! NOW!" Then, he turned to the trio. "Where's my six thousand dollars?" he asked.

"Whoa! What?! No, no, no, no! That's Chang's deal! We got nothing to do with that!" said Nick.

"Un-fucking-believable!" said Salim. He picked up the gun.

"Whoa!" said Nick.

"If this guy fucks up again, this shit's gonna catch up with him! He's met a lot of enemies and now they're gonna be yours as well." said Salim.

"What?! Come on!" said Ellis.

"Okay, listen!" said Nick. "We're just looking for a kid. "

"Two thousand dollars." said Salim.

"What?!" asked Ellis.

"I dunno. Maybe more?" said Salim. "Okay. How young do you want this kid to be?"

"No, no, no, no, no. I'm sorry. You misunderstood. We're looking for our FRIEND! 22 years old! His name is Thomas!" said Ellis.

"Thomas? Yeah. He was here with you guys last night." said Salim.

"He was?!" asked Nick. "Do you remember if he left with us?!"

"I'm not sure. You were in the corner all night with Kendra. I didn't see you leave." said Salim.

"Kendra?" asked Ellis.

"Kendra? Is she there?" asked Nick.

"Yeah. She's in the back. She just came in for her shift. You can go talk to her if you want." said Salim.

"Alright. Okay, listen! I'm sorry about everything that happened." said Nick.

"Hey, hey, hey. Listen to me, okay?" said Salim. "Pay attention to me now. When you see Chang, tell him that Salim says "hello".

"Alright." said Nick.

"But do it like that. "Hello". Say it in a threatening way. "Hello"." said Salim.

"Okay. Alright." said Nick.

He and Ellis turned to leave. Francis walked up to Salim and mimicked his "hello".

"Hello." said Francis.

"Hello." said Salim.

"Hello." said Francis once again, trying to mimic Salim.

"More "O", okay? Like this. Hellooo." said Salim.

"Hellooo." said Francis.

"Just go already!" said Salim.

"Yeah. Okay!" said Francis.

* * *

Ellis and Nick were in the back talking to Kendra. She looked like Shrek (as in, facial features), which the duo noticed. She also spoke on a slight Irish accent. And she was also quite tall.

"Of course I remember him." said Kendra, talking about Thomas. "He was buying shots for everyone. He's a nice kid. His parents must be very proud of him."

"You have no idea." said Ellis.

"Okay. So do you remember if he left with us?" asked Nick.

"Yeah. You were all leaving together, but he almost forgot this one right here." said Kendra. Then, she turned to Ellis. "Right, superstar?"

"Uh, what?" asked Ellis.

"This one was following me around like a little puppy dog." said Kendra. "All night. Saying how you fell in love with me and asked me to marry him."

Nick and Francis chuckled.

"Good for you, hat boy." said Francis.

"Classic Ellis, eh?" said Nick.

"We didn't really get married, did we?" asked Ellis.

"No, we didn't." said Kendra. "We just had some fun in the chardonnay room."

"What…what uh…what happens in the chardonnay room?" asked Nick, smiling in curiosity.

"Okay now, let's just stay on task here." said Ellis.

"You know. Dance for him. He tickled me. We had sex. ("Fuck." said Ellis) I massaged his shoulders." said Kendra.

"Fuck." said Ellis once again.

Nick calmed him down. "Hey, it's okay. You're not married yet. It's no big deal."

"It's still cheating, okay?!" said Ellis. "I still love Zoey and I always will."

Then, he turned to Kendra.

"I'm really sorry. No offense to you. You're a lovely woman. It's a violation of my moral code." said Ellis.

"Don't be sad, El." said Kendra. "You love it. You were crying. Saying how special it was."

"Wait!" Nick said as he and Francis began to laugh. "I'm sorry. He was crying?"

Francis was laughing. "He was crying! What a fucking baby!"

Kendra stood up.

"You should've seen him. He was so sexy." she said as she rubbed his head. Francis and Nick were quietly dying of laughter.

"The way he moved around. I asked him to slow down because I dropped my load too quick."

Nick stopped laughing, but was still smiling.

"Load? *snort* What load?" asked Ellis.

"Oh, you know. My sperms." said Kendra.

Nick and Francis looked at each other and then back at Kendra in confusion.

"Uh…I think your English is off. You're talking about MY sperms. Where do YOUR sperms come from?" asked Ellis.

"From my balls." said Kendra.

"Hold on! Back up." said Nick.

"Wait. Are…are you…" said Ellis.

Kendra took off her robe. And she turned around. She DID have a you-know-what.

"Whoa! Oh my God!" said Ellis. He fell back off his chair and hit a nearby table, knocking over some bottles.

Nick covered his mouth in shock. "Wow." he said.

"This is Shrek Is Love, Shrek Is Life all over again! And I hate that video!" said Francis, trying to look away. "And is this a magic show? I hate magic shows too!"

"Come on, Ellis. It was beautiful. We climaxed at the same time." said Kendra.

"How does that even work?" asked Ellis.

"I shoot my load into you. You shoot your load on the floor." said Kendra.

Nick looked away in disgust.

"Okay." he said.

Ellis began to tear up.

"You shot your load at me?"

Nick looked away.

"You filled my butt with your love? Oh! Oh God!" he said.

* * *

The trio exited the club. Ellis was moaning in disgust and horror.

"Ellis. It's not the end of the world." said Nick.

"Ugh. I have a headache. I hate headaches." said Francis.

"I can't believe it. I made love to Shrek with boobies." said Ellis.

"Listen to me, kid. I promise you no one's ever gonna find out about this." said Nick.

Ellis continued to sob.

"But we just found out about it." he said.

"And then forget!" said Nick, laughing. "That's what we do! I've done so much screwed up shit, then I just forget about it."

"Y-you have?" asked Ellis.

"Yeah! Of course!" said Nick. "You just forget! It goes away!"

Ellis cheered up.

"That might be harder to go away, but in time, it'll happen." said Nick.

"Okay. That's what I'm gonna do." said Ellis. "I'm just gonna forget about it."

Suddenly, Ellis' phone rang.

"Phone!" said Nick. "Pick it up! Pick it up!"

Ellis picked up his phone.

"Zoey's uncle. That jus' reminded me!" said Ellis.

"Answer it!" said Nick.

"Shit. I can't."

"What? No! You might know something about Thomas. Come on! We still have a shot here!" said Nick.

Ellis hesitated. Nick furiously grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Get your head back into the fucking damn stool." he ordered.

Ellis reluctantly agreed. He picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

" _Who takes an all day fishing trip before a wedding_?" asked the familiar voice of Martin.

"Uh…yeah. I guess this is kinda stupid." said Ellis.

"Put Thomas on the phone." ordered Martin, who had a furious scowl on his face.

"Uh…Thomas' seasick, actually." said Ellis.

"Seasick? Thomas has been a deck cadet since he was eight." said Martin.

"Uh, that's weird because he's been puking everywhere." said Ellis.

"I'm gonna tell you something that you didn't know. I don't like you." said Martin.

"Yeah. I knew that already." said Ellis.

" _If my niece chooses you, that's…"_ Martin began.

Nick snatched the phone.

"Mr. Keaton. Hey! It's Nick DeBlasio. Listen, I apologize. I just wanna…"

Suddenly, he was hit by an unknown assailant on a motorbike.

* * *

"Whoa!" said Francis.

The motorbike stopped. There were two men on it.

"Nick!" yelled Ellis.

"Colonel Sanders!" yelled Francis.

"Jesus. Fuck me." said Nick.

The assailant got off the bike. He was Caucasian, had black hair and a mustache, and stood at five foot eleven inches. He had a harsh look on his face.

" _Give us back the monkey_!" he yelled, in Ukrainian.

"What monkey?!" yelled Francis. "Get your own! I usually hate monkeys, but this one's a keeper!"

"Come on, asshole. Give us the fucking monkey!" said the assailant, this time in English. "Come on!"

"Just give him the monkey, Frankie!" said Ellis. "He's pointing a gun at us!"

"No way! This is our monkey!" Francis protested.

"No one's getting shot over a fucking monkey! Hand him over, greaseball!" said Nick.

One of the assailants put a helmet on the monkey's head.

"Look at that." said Francis. "He's got a banana on his helmet. These guys are the real deal."

"The hell's happening?" asked Nick. He tried to stop to assailants. "Wait, wait, wait! Hold on! Hold on! How did this happen!? Do you know where our friend is!?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! 22 years old! Kid with a UCLA hoodie!?" said Ellis.

" _Fuck you and your goddamn question!"_ said the assailant driving the bike.

"No, no. I don't understand. " said Nick.

The assailants rode off.

"What did he say!?" asked Nick. He began to run after the bike. "What did he say!?"

"He said fuck you and your goddamn question!" yelled the assailant who hit Nick. He fired his gun and hit Nick in the arm.

* * *

"Agh! My arm!" yelled Nick.

"Nick! Nick! Are you okay!?" asked Francis.

Several other people arrived to see what was going on.

"Oh my God! He shot me!" yelled Nick.

"It's alright! It's alright!" said Ellis.

"We'll get the monkey back!" said Francis.

"I don't care about the goddamn monkey, greaseball!" shouted Nick. "Oh shit. Look at my arm."

Ellis began moving around like a lunatic.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" he screamed.

"Ellis, do you think I'm gonna be okay?" asked Nick.

"I don't know!" said Ellis. He checked out Nick's wound. He screeched loudly like a girl and moved away.

"What? What?! Have another look at it!" said Nick.

Ellis started walking away.

"Ellis McKinney! Get your ass back here!" yelled Nick.

"You got shot!" yelled Ellis.

"I KNOW!" yelled Nick.

* * *

At the clinic in the Power Plant Mall (this is another real-life location. You can look it up or visit it if you want to. The gang wanted to be in an air conditioned place, so they came into a mall), Ellis and Francis sat by the exit, waiting for Nick to finish getting his wound treated. Francis and Ellis did nothing and seemed bored. Nick then came out.

"Hey!" he said.

"You alright?" asked Ellis.

'Yeah. I'm okay. I'm okay." said Nick. He looked at the bill. "It costs only two hundred seventy-nine pesos? How is that even possible?"

"How is any of this even possible?" asked Ellis.

"If I was a foot to my left, I'd be dead." said Nick.

"What're we gonna do?" asked Ellis.

"I'm sorry, guys. This wasn't part of the plan." said Francis.

"What plan, greaseball?" asked Nick.

"I've said too much, already."

Francis walked out the door. Confused and suspicious, Nick and Ellis got up and followed him.

"Biker man, what plan?" asked Ellis.

"This is all Thomas' fault!" said Francis.

Because of how loudly he spoke, people began to turn towards the trio.

"What are you talking about, grease monkey?" asked Nick.

"Why is he even here? He's not part of our gang." said Francis.

"Greaseball, what the hell did you do?" asked Nick.

"It's not my fault!" said Francis. "Thomas should've been sharing from his bag!"

More people began turning towards them.

"What bag?" asked Ellis.

"The marshmallows! I had a separate bag just for Thomas!" said Francis. "But it was dark and it was hard to keep track. Then, you (Nick) almost sat on 'em and I couldn't tell which was which! It was mayhem!"

"What did you do to the marshmallows, Francis? Greaseball, what did you do?" asked Nick.

"Fine. I'll tell you. I spiked it with muscle relaxers and ADHD medication that I stole." said Francis.

* * *

"WHAT?!" asked Nick.

"You drugged us?!" asked Ellis.

By now, everyone in the whole floor of the mall were staring at them, dumbfounded. Even a piano player stopped playing to see what was going on.

"Not you, cowboy! I just wanted to knock out Thomas for a little while, so we could finally enjoy the goddamn weekend!" said Francis.

"Enjoy the weekend?! Greaseball, you told me that you didn't do anything. You swore to God!" said Nick, boiling red.

"Look at my forehead!" said Ellis. "You ruined my life!"

"You were never my friend. I never liked you!" said Nick.

"I never liked you too, Suit." said Francis. "You looked ridiculous in that outfit."

"I'm not even wearing my suit right now!" said Nick.

"YOU'RE THE MUSTACHIOED DEVIL!" yelled Ellis.

His yell was loud enough to be heard throughout the mall. People on the upper floors began staring down and watching the commotion.

"For your information, this is a beard! And watch your language because there are kids here! Plus, you smiled at me when I held up the bag of marshmallows!" said Francis.

"BECAUSE I LOVE MARSHMALLOWS, YOU FUCKING PSYCHO!" yelled Ellis.

He pounced on Francis and they began brawling on the floor. People watched the brawl in shock and disbelief. Horrified parents covered their kids' eyes. Security guards ran over to stop the brawl.

"HEY! WHOA! WHOA!" yelled Nick. "STOP! GUYS! GUYS!"

"WHY DID YOU DO THIS?! WHY! WHY!" yelled Ellis.

"Overalls! Overalls!" yelled Nick. "STOP!"

"I thought we were bros!" said Francis.

Nick and the guards pulled Ellis off of Francis.

"Ellis, that's enough. That's enough." said Nick, panting. "Guys, we can't fall apart now, we have to stick together."

The trio continued to pant on the floor. Everyone watching them quickly went back to their own business. Francis' shirt was raised a bit. Nick noticed something on his stomach.

"Francis, what is that written on your stomach?" he asked.

"Huh? What?"

Nick raised Francis' shirt and saw something written on his stomach.

"Shangri-La Hotel. Saturday, six PM. Did you write that?" asked Nick.

"No." said Francis.

Nick checked his watch.

"Shit, that's in twenty minutes."

* * *

Gabe sat on a secluded beach near the resort. He was watching the sunset. He was very lonely and didn't think he had anything else to do. Suddenly, a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Hey."

Gabe looked over at the direction of the voice. It was Stephanie.

"Hey." said Gabe.

"I heard what happened." Stephanie told him.

"Yeah. I was too late. And I ended up watching Eminem for one hour." said Gabe.

Stephanie nodded. "Mind if I watch the sunset with you?" she asked.

"Sure." said Gabe.

Stephanie walked towards him and sat down next to him. Gabe looked her over. She wasn't wearing her usual biker jacket or a check shirt. Instead, she was wearing a dress and a necklace. And she also had lipstick on.

"You look beautiful." said Gabe. "It's not like you to dress like this at all."

Stephanie smiled. "Thanks." she said. "I just wanted to get into the mood for a while. You know what I mean?"

Gabe nodded.

"Yup. I totally get it." he said.

They chuckled a bit.

"I think I feel better now." said Gabe.

"Glad to know that." said Stephanie.

"Do you think that someone will eventually like me?" asked Gabe.

"Actually, I think someone already does." Stephanie told him, a grin forming on her face.

"Who?" Gabe asked.

Stephanie put her hand on his. His face turned red. She leaned in. Then, Gabe swept her hair from her face. They slowly continued to lean in towards each other and were very close to kissing, when suddenly…

" _Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on_!"

The song "Marvin Gaye" by Charlie Puth and Meghan Trainor began playing loudly and interrupted the moment. Gabe and Stephanie looked at the source of the song in surprise and frantically looked around. They caught sight of Marcus and rest of the Street Dog Society. They were trying to turn of a stereo that they brought along with them.

"Turn it off! Turn it off!" ordered Marcus. "What the fuck are you doing?! Turn the goddamn thing off!"

"I'm trying!" yelled Keith.

Marcus looked over at Gabe and Stephanie. The color drained from his face.

"Oh shit! They saw us! Go, go, go, go, go!" he ordered.

The group ran off. Gabe and Stephanie began to laugh.

"Aw, poor bastards." said Gabe.

"Epic fail." said Stephanie. "Well, they did successfully interrupt the moment."

She stood up and walked towards the water.

"What're you doing?" Gabe asked.

"Going for a skinny dip. What else?" said Stephanie.

She slid her dress off and submerged herself in the water. Gabe stared at her, speechless.

"What's the matter, tough guy? Aren't you gonna join me?" she teased, flirting with him.

Gabe's heart began beating rapidly and his face turned dark red.

"Uh…yeah."

* * *

 **And that ends this chapter. This was a long one. Man, I'm tired.**

 **And as much as I hate interrupted kissing moments, I couldn't help myself with this one.**


	6. HE'S ALIVE, MOTHERFUCKERS!

The gang arrived at the hotel. As they entered, a man stood up and greeted them.

"Hello, gentlemen. Follow me." he told them.

"Alright." said Nick.

The man led them upstairs to a restaurant. He approached another man who was busy eating.

"Here you go." the man told him.

"Well, about time. Sit down." said the latter. He gestured to the trio. "Come on, now. Sit, sit, sit."

The trio sat down in vacant chairs.

"Wow. You guys look like shit." said the man.

"Uh…do we know you?" asked Nick.

"Hey, take off your fucking hat. You're in a restaurant, for Chrissake. Come on." the man told Francis.

Francis quickly did as he was told and Nick took off his aviators.

"Okay, listen." Nick began. "We have no clue what's going on here."

"You're fucked up. That's what's going on here." said the man.

"Can you just get to the point?" asked Nick.

"Excuse me, let me ask you something." said the man. "WHERE'S CHANG!? WHERE IS CHANG?! WITH THE FUCKING ACCOUNT CODE! AND THE FUCKING PASSWORD!"

People immediately shot dirty looks at him.

"That's not how a Filipino talks." another man told him sternly.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! I DON'T GIVE A SHIT! MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS! GO BACK TO FUCKING EATING AND FUCKING YOURSELF, YOU MOTHERFUCKING MOTHERFUCKER CUNT!"

The former shot back an angry look and slowly continued to eat with a shaking hand.

Nick, Ellis and Francis looked at him in surprise.

"W-we don't know about anything. About any codes. We're just trying to find our friend." said Ellis.

"Thomas?" said the man.

"Yes!" said Nick.

"Yes!" said Ellis. "Thomas! Have you seen him?"

The man chuckled. One of his bodyguards handed him an envelope.

"Hmm. Let's see." he said. "Oh!"

He took out a paper and put it on the table.

"There's Thomas." he said.

Ellis and Nick looked over the paper.

"Holy shit. That's from last night." said Nick.

Then, he turned to the man.

"Who are you?"

"While I'm a mercenary leader, I'm also a businessman." said the man. "And I've invested a large chunk of capital in your friend, Chang. And in return, he was supposed to transfer our profits electronically about five fucking minutes ago. So last night, we took Thomas as insurance."

Ellis stared at him in shock and surprise. Nick covered his mouth with his fingers.

"Oh my God." said Ellis. "Is he okay?"

"*mimicking Ellis* Oh my God! I wasn't done talking." said the man. "You tell Chang, that we are having breakfast on the roof of this hotel tomorrow morning at eight AM. Now if he makes the transfer, you get Thomas. If not, you know. Now, get the fuck outta here."

Nick, Ellis and Francis stood up. The man chuckled.

"You know what? Leave the hat." he told Francis.

"Greaseball, he told you to. Leave it." said Nick.

Francis took the hat off and put it on the table. He quickly walked off to join the other two.

* * *

In the elevator, Nick was scratching his head and Ellis was feeling anxious.

"We're screwed. Chang's dead. What do we do now?" asked Ellis.

"The guy doesn't give a shit about Chang, Ellis! This whole thing is about a fucking bank account." said Nick. He sighed. "Let's just go back to the hotel and search Chang's body. Hopefully, the password's in his wallet or something."

"What if it isn't? I mean, they're gonna kill Thomas." said Ellis.

"Just relax." said Nick. "We have till eight AM tomorrow to figure this out."

"First, the monkey. Now, my hat." said Francis. "I hate bad days."

The elevator continued to descend and eventually, it stopped.

"Jesus Christ." muttered Nick.

* * *

On a boat, Ellis sat playing a guitar. He began to sing.

" _Well, we're livin' here in Biker Man Town, and he's driven our lives into the ground. When we woke up, we were wasted and drunk. Nick got shot, we got beaten by a monk. I was livin' a happy life. It was goin' so well. 'Bout to get married to the woman I love. Roastin' marshmallows by the fire. I got fucked in the ass by a female Shrek with a dick_." he sang.

Francis laughed. Nick tried his best not to do so as well.

" _An' we're livin' here in Biker Man Town."_

* * *

Soon, the trio arrived back at the hotel. They walked up the stairs to get to the ice machine.

"Careful. There's water everywhere." said Ellis.

"Yeah." said Nick. "It's because the power's out."

Ellis grabbed a fire hydrant in order to bust open the machine.

"Out of the way." he ordered.

He began hitting the lock until it broke.

"We got it." said Nick.

He and Francis opened the doors of the machine, when something jumped out.

It was Chang.

He was alive.

* * *

"A VAMPIRE! A FUCKING VAMPIRE!" screamed Francis.

"WHAT THE FUCK!? (*gets slapped*) OW!" yelled Ellis.

Nick quickly grabbed Chang..

"CALM DOWN, CHANG! CALM DOWN!" yelled Nick.

"FUCKING KILL ON ME!?" yelled Chang.

"No! No, no, no, no!" said Nick.

Chang spat in his face.

"Aaaaaahhhhh…" growled Nick. "It's okay. Relax."

Chang was panting in anger and in exhaustion. Nick shushed him down, but he began doing the same thing.

"That's it." said Nick. "It's just us. Breathe."

"Chang so cold…" said Chang.

"We'll warm you up." said Nick.

"Chang so cold! Chang so cold." said Chang once more.

"You did good, buddy." said Nick. "You did good."

"Chang did good…"

* * *

The gang had dinner near the marketplace.

"You feeling better?" asked Nick.

Chang continued to sip his soup.

"You alright? You warm enough?" asked Nick once more.

"I dunno." said Chang. "Come feel my balls and tell me. I've been locked in a fucking icebox all day. Hey Frankie, if you want to borrow my awesome sunglasses, just ask Chang. You don't have to kill me."

"Chang, nobody killed you." said Nick. "You were already dead. You didn't have a pulse."

"Oh, you never do blow before?" asked Chang. "Sometimes your heart stop, then it start up again."

He put on his glasses.

"Read a book." he said.

"Look, I'm sorry." said Nick. "We're just having a really bad day."

"Oh, you having a bad day? Did you die?" asked Chang mockingly.

"I did get shot." said Nick.

"But did you die?" asked Chang. Nick sighed.

"Chang, some guy told us that you have a bank code or somethin'." said Ellis. "And if we don' bring it to him first thing in the morning, he's gonna kill Thomas."

"Who? Gonzales? *snickers* He's harmless!" said Chang. "Don't worry, I've got the bank codes."

"Great. Perfect." said Nick. "Alright, we gotta meet with him at eight AM. Who was that fucking guy anyway?"

"An investor in my business!" said Chang.

"Yeah? What business is that?" asked Nick.

"It's called "It Ain't Yo Business", okay?" said Chang.

Then, he clapped his hands and rubbed them together.

"So, where's the monkey?" he asked.

"The monkey?" asked Nick.

"Yeah!" said Chang. "I put the password and account number in his vest. Where is he?"

Ellis looked down guiltily.

"Well, uh…" Nick began. "Why did you do that?"

"For safe keeping, fancy boy! What else?" said Chang. "I got a lotta heat on my ass. The CIA, the FBI, Manila PD, the DSS, Interpol, CNN, Rody Duterte, Shadow Company…"

"Whoa. Even a military unit? And the Philippine president?" asked Nick.

"Yup." said Chang. "That monkey snorted coke with me all night, jerked me off while I watched El make fuck with lady-boy Shrek."

Ellis buried his face in his hands. He groaned in disgust.

"He not going anywhere." said Chang.

"We ain't got the monkey, Chang." said Ellis.

"Some Russian…actually no, Ukrainian thugs took him from us." said Nick.

"Oh, you fucking guys." said Chang. "Okay, no problem. We just have to get him back."

"From where?" asked Ellis.

"Same place we took him from. Where else?" said Chang.

* * *

The monkey was on the roof of an entrance to an unknown building, smoking. From inside a car, the quartet watched the monkey.

"He ain't no normal monkey." said Chang.

They watched the monkey smoke. Suddenly, a man in another car under where the monkey was honked the horn. The monkey put out his cigarette and began climbing down.

"Think of him like a monkey drug mule." said Chang. "He takes coke to buyer."

The monkey gave the coke to the man in the other car.

"And then, he delivers the cash to dealer. He met a man. The dealer never handled drug directly. He claims."

Then, the monkey gave the cash to the two Ukrainian gangsters who got him. One of them gave him a treat.

"This is terrible." said Ellis.

"It ain't terrible." said Chang. "This is fucking genius. Ever seen a monkey go to jail?"

* * *

Nick leaned back in his seat.

"We'll signal the monkey for a deal, he'll come close, we take his vest, and that's that. We'll be good." said Chang. "Maybe, we could get some blow, too. Just bump."

"No. No bumps, Chang. No more. No more bumps, please. " said Nick. Chang looked at him and back at the monkey. "This is ridiculous." muttered Nick.

Chang tried to whistle in order to get the monkey's attention, but he couldn't.

"Ellis, I can't whistle. You signal the monkey." said Chang.

Ellis rolled down his window. He whistled at the monkey and got its attention. He handed out some money. The monkey then proceeded to head up and crawl on a line.

"How exactly did we get the monkey again?" asked Nick.

"I needed some blow and thought he was cute, so we stole him." said Chang.

The monkey slowly reached the spot where the car was and rappelled down on it. He then crawled down and sat on the window thingie by Chang.

Chang chuckled. "So stupid. Ellis, ready to grab the vest?"

"Uh…okay." said Ellis. "Should I just grab it?"

"Just do it, overalls. Just do it." said Nick.

"Hey, little guy!" said Francis.

"Greaseball, shut up." said Nick.

Unfortunately, the monkey let out a screeching noise that drew the dealers' attention. The dealers stood up and looked at the guys with cold eyes.

"FUCK!" said Nick.

The dealers began to draw out their handguns.

"We gotta go." said Chang.

* * *

Ellis reached out and grabbed the monkey's jacket.

"HOLD THAT FUCKING MONKEY IN!" yelled Nick.

Ellis tried as hard as he could to keep the monkey from escaping.

"I'M TRYIN'!" said Ellis.

One of the dealers aimed at the car and fired. He hit the rear window.

"AAAAAGGGGHHH!" screamed Ellis.

The monkey tried to escape, but Ellis continued to hold him back. The dealers mounted their motorbikes and pursued the car.

"Get that monkey in here, Ellis!" ordered Chang.

"HE WON'T LET GO!" said Ellis.

"ELLIS, GET BACK IN THE CAR, NOW!" ordered Nick.

"I'M TRYING! SLOW DOWN!" yelled Ellis.

One of the dealers fired at the car. He hit a taillight.

"WHOA!" said Francis.

The monkey kept holding on.

"HE'S SO STRONG!" yelled Ellis.

The dealers began firing once more. The monkey was still holding on.

"LET GO, YOU FUCKING MONKEY!" yelled Ellis.

Soon, a truck turned towards the car.

"LOOK OUT!" yelled Nick.

Ellis screamed.

"Oh shit! Tight squeeze!" said Chang.

Ellis successfully got the monkey and got back in the car.

"I GOT HIM! I GOT HIM!" said Ellis.

One of the dealers fired once more, and hit the left side mirror.

"Where's the code, Chang!?" asked Nick.

"Check the vest!" said Chang.

Francis began searching through the monkey's vest. And luckily, he was able to get the codes.

"Got the codes, Francis?" asked Nick.

"Yeah! Got 'em!"

"Slow down, Chang!" said Nick.

"HOLD ON!" ordered Chang.

The car made a sharp turn and one of the dealers fell off his bike. It was then hit by another car.

"HOLY SHIT! THAT WAS AWESOME!" said Ellis.

Nick looked back.

"FUCK!" he said.

Chang laughed. "DON'T WORRY! I'VE GOT THIS!"

The car then made a sharp left turn. And unfortunately, they were headed towards a hanging dead pig in a marketplace. People began to run away.

"PIIIIIIIIGGGGG!" screamed Ellis.

The car rammed through the pig and blood splattered on the right side of the car and the right side of Ellis' face.

"OHHHHH! AAAAAAHHHHHH!" he screamed.

"OH MY GOD!" said Francis.

Chang laughed. "Sorry, Ellis! My bad!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

The remaining dealer continued to chase the gang.

"Oh shit!" said Nick.

"GET DOWN!" yelled Francis.

The dealer fired and destroyed one of the windows. The monkey began screeching loudly.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" yelled Nick.

"OH SHIT!" yelled Francis.

The monkey had been shot.

"HE GOT THE MONKEY!" yelled Francis once more. "HE GOT THE MONKEY!"

The dealer now caught up with them.

"HE'S COMING BACK AROUND!" said Ellis. The dealer then aimed his weapon at him.

"SHIT! LOOK OUT!" warned Nick.

Unfortunately for the dealer, he rammed into a jeep carrying fruits.

"HOLY FUCK!" exclaimed Nick.

Chang caught sight of a railing beside the river and immediately knew what they were going to have to do.

"Oh no!" said Chang.

The car rammed through the railing and flew across the river.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed the gang and the monkey.

The car eventually reached the other side and slid to a stop. The gang panted and coughed in exhaustion.

"Everyone alright?" asked Nick.

"Hooah!" said Ellis.

"I have such an erection right now!" exclaimed Chang.

Chang giggled and the car drove off.

"I know. I can see it. It's huge." said Nick.

* * *

Early morning had arrived. The gang stopped at the veterinarian's office, where they would drop off the monkey, so it could be treated.

"Who wants to take him in?" asked Nick.

"I'll do this, guys." said Francis.

"You sure, greaseball?" asked Nick.

"A hundred percent." replied the biker.

"Alright. We'll wait for you."

Francis got the monkey and brought him to the outside of the clinic's entrance. The monkey was still screeching in pain.

"They'll take good care of you here. You'll be okay." said Francis.

From the car, Ellis was crying as he watched them.

"Pass the tissues." he told Nick.

The monkey gestured to his mouth.

"You want your cigarettes? Okay. Hang on. I got 'em right here." said Francis.

He grabbed some cigarettes from his pocket and took one out.

"Here you go."

He put the cigarette in the monkey's mouth and lit it.

"There you go. Deep breath." he instructed. "Good. Good. Smoke it in. Breathe the smoke into your tiny little lungs. There you go. Man, you look cool."

The monkey answered back with an appreciative and happy noise. Francis chuckled.

"Francis! Come on! Let's go!" yelled Nick.

Francis looked back at the monkey.

"I'll miss you, little guy. You're the only monkey I love. " he said.

The monkey seemed to answer back with an "I'll miss you, too."

"I wish monkeys could Skype. Maybe one day."

Francis rang the bell and ran back to the car.

"Come on. Get in." said Nick.

Francis got back in the car. Then, the gang drove off.

* * *

Back at the resort, Marcus, Skylar, Coach, Samantha, Bill, Daniel, some of the Street Dog Society and Shadow Company, Jason, Tessa, Keith, Dave, Louis, and Beca were having breakfast by the pool.

"I can't believe the guys ain't back yet." said Louis.

"Why would Ellis want to miss his own wedding?" asked Beca.

"I don't think he actually wanted to miss it." said Keith.

"For all we know, something coulda happened." said Dave.

"Good point. That's a possible theory." said Tessa.

"It is." said Bill. He continued to sip his coffee.

At that moment, Gabe and Stephanie walked up, smiling and holding hands. Coach looked at them and grinned slightly. The others did the same thing.

"Well, since when did you two start hanging out?" asked Daniel in a teasing manner.

"Probably yesterday." said Marcus. He winked at the other Society members, Keith, and Dave. They giggled. Bill noticed them.

"What's so funny?" he asked them.

"Nothing." said a Society member named Joshua.

"What were you two up to, exactly?" asked Samantha.

"Well, we were together at the beach yesterday, watching the sunset…" said Stephanie.

The SDS, Keith and Dave were shaking with silent laughter, as they had interrupted the kiss between Gabe and Stephanie.

"Uh, okay?" said Skylar. "Go on."

"I…uh…might have probably gotten over Brighton now." said Gabe.

"Good for you, man." said Miko.

"And uh…me and her (Stephanie)…we went skinny dipping together." continued Gabe. His face started to turn red.

The others frowned in confusion. The SDS, Keith and Dave never knew what happened next after they ran off when they interrupted the intimate moment.

"Uh, skinny dippin'?" asked Keith.

"Yup. That's right." said Stephanie.

"And…uh…what exactly did you do when you did what you did?" asked Jason.

"We…um…well…" said Gabe, his face even redder before.

"Well, let's just say that…we locked lips and slept together after that. Without clothes on." said Stephanie.

The others stared at them, their mouths hanging open. They realized what that meant. Food dropped from Coach's mouth. Bill was staring at the two while holding his coffee mug halfway to his mouth. He couldn't say a word. Marcus dropped his utensils.

"Y-y-y-you're kidding, right?" he asked.

"Nope." said Stephanie proudly.

"It's true." said Gabe. "I'm pretty happy to admit that."

The others continued staring at them in shock.

"Uh, shouldn't we get food now?" asked Stephanie.

"Oh yeah. That's right." said Gabe.

"We'll catch you guys in a bit." said Stephanie.

She and Gabe then walked off to get their food. The others were still in disbelief.

"I can't believe what we heard just now." said Louis.

"Maybe I should lay off the high-grade." said Jason.

* * *

 **There goes this chapter. Hope you enjoyed.**


	7. He's Okay!

**We're almost at the final chapter. Hard to believe this is almost over.**

* * *

The gang arrived back at the Shangri-La hotel, where they would meet with Gonzales for the deal. They were on an elevator going up to the top floor. The song, "Love Yourself" by Justin Bieber was playing and in a matter of seconds, Chang began to sing along.

" _All the times that you rain on my parade. And all the clubs you get in using my name. You think you broke my heart, ohhh girl for goodness sake. You think I'm crying, oh my ohhh, well I ain't!"_

Francis joined in.

" _And I didn't wanna write a song, cause I didn't want anyone thinking I still care, I don't, but you still hit my phone up."_

Nick joined in as well.

" _And baby I be moving on. And I think you should be somethin' I don't wanna hold back. Maybe you should know that_."

And finally, Ellis joined in.

" _My mama don't like you and she likes everyone. And I never like to admit that I was wrong. And I've been so caught up in my job, didn't see what's going on, but now I know…I'm better sleeping on my own. Cause if you like the way you look that much, ohhh baby you should go and love yourself. And if you think that I'm still holdin' on to somethin', you should go and love yourself_ …"

"Man, how did we get so calm?" asked Nick, who stopped singing.

"Cause, this is a nice song." said Ellis.

"I hate Justin Bieber, but I don't hate this song." said Francis.

"Relaxing songs like this help in this kind of situation. Keeps us calm. What we'll do is just the classic switcharoo." said Chang. "We give him the money, he gives us Thomas."

"You ever do anything that doesn't end in a standoff, Chang?" asked Nick.

"I'm an international criminal. It always ends like this. Met my wife at one of these things." said Chang.

"Wait. You have a wife?" asked Nick.

"Yeah." said Chang. "We've been married for ten years. What? Am I not good looking enough for a woman"

"Uh. That's cool." said Ellis.

Finally, the elevator stopped. Chang clapped his hands.

"Alright. Let's do this."

* * *

"Welcome to the Tower Club." greeted two employees.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Blah, blah, blah. Whatever." said Chang rudely.

"Sorry about that." said Nick.

"Stop. Chang crossing." said Chang as he stopped three other people.

The gang stepped outside.

"Ahaha! Hey, Gonzales!" said Chang. "WOOP!"

"Well, well, well. Look who it is." said Gonzales, who was on his laptop. His bodyguard stood beside him, wearing Francis' hat.

"You look great!" said Chang. Gonzales chuckled. "Have you been hitting the gym?"

"Yes, I have. I still am. Thank you for noticing." said Gonzales. "Look. My body looks like the Rock's."

"Yeah. It does." said Chang.

Then, Gonzales turned his attention to Nick, Ellis and Francis. "Hey guys! Have a seat!"

"Where's Thomas?" asked Ellis.

"He's waiting downstairs in my SUV." said Gonzales. "I'll send him up and the transfer is complete."

"Tell you what." said Chang. "Give me extra fifty grand, you can keep Thomas. And I'll throw in this big fuck (Francis) in for free."

Gonzales and Francis laughed.

"Can we move this along now?" asked Ellis.

"Francis? Account number?" said Chang.

Francis took out the codes.

"Come on. Come on. Come on." said Chang.

"Uh…625…K is a knife…7891." said Francis.

"Password?" asked Chang.

"Salami7." said Francis.

"Your password's Salami7?" asked Nick.

"Well, it used to be just Salami. But now they make you add number." said Chang.

"Fucking annoying." muttered Gonzales. "Okay."

Gonzales and Chang worked on the account. They eventually had it done in a matter of seconds.

"It was that easy." said Gonzales.

"Ta da!" said Chang.

Gonzales chuckled.

"Oh look! You sunk my battleship!" said Chang. He began laughing as well.

"Great. Now, can we please have Thomas?" asked Ellis.

"Uh, yeah." said Gonzales. "Bring him up." he ordered his bodyguard.

"Good to go." said the bodyguard.

Nick, Ellis and Francis sighed in relief.

"Hahahahaha. See?" said Chang. "You go to your wedding. We have fun. I bust a nut."

"We did it, Overalls." said Nick. "It's finally over."

Suddenly, the table began to shake.

* * *

The gang looked around in confusion. And seconds later, a military helicopter hovered up on the scene. A soldier was aiming a rifle. Everyone began to duck down. However, some people drew guns and aimed at Chang. Some of them also took out badges. They were DSS and Interpol agents.

"Are you kidding me?!" yelled Chang. "The fucking Five-O?!"

"We gotcha, Vinnie!" said Gonzales. "Get him outta here." he ordered his bodyguard and another agent. Then, he gestured towards the chopper. "GO! GO! GO! WE'RE GOOD!"

The soldier with a rifle lowered his weapon and the chopper flew off from the scene.

"How the fuck?!" yelled Chang.

Salim came onto the scene, smiling.

"SALIM?! You fucked me over six grand?! You pussy licking camelfucker!" said Chang. He spat in Salim's face.

"You spit to me?!" Salim yelled. He grabbed Chang. "Huh?! You spit to me?!"

One of the agents separated them.

"Hey! Knock it off, boys!" ordered the agent.

"Hey! Six grand this time, eight grand last time. It ain't the money, man! It's the principle!" said Salim.

"Principle?!" said Chang. "Bitch please! We both dead inside!

Salim grabbed Chang again.

"Call me bitch?! Huh?! Don't call me bitch!" said Salim.

Chang was escorted away by agents.

"Toodle-loo, motherfuckers!" he yelled.

"Fucking asshole, man." said Salim.

* * *

"You guys okay?" Gonzales asked the guys. However, he no longer spoke in a Filipino accent. His voice now sounded the same as the Undertaker. He spoke in some sort of a Southern drawl.

"What the fuck's going on?" asked Nick. "What happened to your accent?"

"Captain Mark Garcia, US Army. I'm also an agent for the DSS. But just call me Captain. I'm not used to being called agent."

"You're a soldier and an agent?" asked Ellis. "And you're American?"

"Yes, I am. And I'm from LA." said Captain Garcia.

"But why do you sound like you're from Texas?" asked Nick.

"I'm not from Texas. I just speak like this. It's my normal voice." said Garcia.

"Oh, okay." said Ellis.

"Anyway, this sting operation has been in place for weeks. When Salim told us that your friend was lost, we took advantage of that information. I'm really sorry." said Captain Garcia.

"Oh God, no." whispered Ellis. He moved around in frustration.

"Do you have any leads at all, captain?" asked Nick.

"I'm afraid not." said Captain Garcia. "We've checked everywhere. No one has seen him. I'm so sorry. If you haven't found him by now, I'm afraid Manila has him."

Captain Garcia walked off, leaving the trio alone.

"Why do people keep saying that?" asked Ellis.

Nick looked down and checked his phone.

"Ellis, it's time." said Nick.

* * *

Skylar walked out of her and Marcus' room and called Nick.

"Nick." she said.

"I'm sorry." said Nick.

Skylar sighed.

"Please don't say that." she told him.

"No, this time, we really fucked up." said Nick, tearing up.

"Oh God. How bad?" asked Skylar. "Like, no wedding bad or something?"

"Yeah." said Nick. "But worse than that."

* * *

Francis was playing Pac-Man at a café.

"I hate these ghosts." he said. "But I love this game."

Nick and Ellis sat, pondering on what to do next.

"Okay, how about this?" said Nick. "You fell off the boat and drowned."

"No." said Ellis.

"Okay, I got another one." said Nick. "Thomas was blown up by a cop with a rocket launcher."

Then, he looked over at Francis.

"Francis!"

"Not a good time, suit! I'm busy!" said Francis.

"How many people get killed because of the drug war?" asked Nick.

"A lot, actually." replied Francis.

"There! Perfect!" said Nick. "His body was blown to bits. That's it. Case closed."

Ellis still looked unconvinced.

"Can I have some more ice, please?" asked Nick towards a waiter.

"I ain't ever gonna lie to Zoey." said Ellis.

"Ellis, do you want this or not?" asked Nick.

"Look at what I've done, man." said Ellis. "What I do. Here's something you don't know about me. I have a weakness for prostitutes. All kinds, apparently."

Nick looked at him in surprise.

"I have a demon in me." Ellis continued.

"So what?" asked Nick.

"Thomas's gone, but I can still save Zoey. She's gonna live her life without me." said Ellis.

"Overalls…"

"When you call Marcus or Keith, tell either of 'em I'm never coming back. I'm getting' off the hamster wheel, and staying here in Manila. I think I belong here. Open up an auto shop, repairs for cars with a happy ending."

Nick stood up.

"Hey, you sure about this?" he asked. Ellis didn't respond.

Suddenly, the gaming machine shut off.

"Hey!" said Francis. "What the hell?"

"Power's out, greaseball." said Nick.

He quickly dialed Marcus.

" _Nick."_

"Mark."

"I need answers, bro." said Marcus.

"I-I know, um…" said Nick.

Zoey walked over to Marcus.

"Marcus, who're you talking to?" she asked him.

"What?"

"Give me the phone." ordered Zoey.

"Zoey! No! No! No! No! This is a private conver…"

But his attempts were futile, as Zoey grabbed the phone. Marcus sighed.

"Hello? Who's this?" asked Zoey.

"Zoey?" asked Nick.

"Nick? Tell me what's going on right now!" Zoey ordered him.

"We lost your cousin."

"What?"

"Manila has him now."

Francis was still banging on the machine, trying to get it to work. Ellis looked over at him. He remembered when Francis said back at the hotel that they needed to take the stairs.

"You're in Manila?" asked Zoey.

Ellis watched Francis as he licked his ice cream. He remembered when the monkey licked Thomas' ring and Chang's penis.

"Put Ellis on the phone." said Zoey.

Ellis looked up at some ceiling fans in the café. He remembered when Francis said that Manila has rotating blackouts at some points. Then, he looked over at the bucket of ice and remembered putting Chang in the ice machine. Realization dawned upon him, and he banged his fists on the table.

"Nick!" said Ellis. "Give me the phone!"

"Okay." said Nick.

He handed the phone to Ellis.

"Hey, angel." said Ellis. "I'm so sorry!"

"Ellis?" said Zoey. "What the hell is going on? What does he mean you lost Thomas?"

"What?" asked Ellis. "Is that what Nick said? No. We misplaced Thomas, but we're all good. We're gonna head back to the resort. We'll see you soon. I love you so much. I gotta go, but I'll see you soon. Bye!"

After putting down the phone, Ellis ran off.

"Ellis!" said Nick.

He and Francis ran after Ellis. The latter soon hailed a cab.

"Taxi!" he called out. He gestured to Nick and Francis. "Come on! Come on! Get in!"

* * *

"Okay, now. When we woke up, the power was out." said Ellis.

"Yeah." said Nick.

"And you found Thomas' ring in what?"

"A bloody towel in a bowl of water."

"But it didn't start out as water."

"No, it was ice."

"Exactly. Thomas got ice from the machine, came back to the room, put his hand in ice, and fell asleep. What would you do if you woke up still feeling the pain?"

"Get more ice. On the 15th fucking floor!"

"Yes!" said Ellis. "Thomas goes up, power goes out!"

"Holy shit! Of course! Genius!" said Nick.

"YEAH!" said Francis. 'WE GOT IT!"

* * *

The trio quickly arrived back at the hotel. Nick grabbed a nearby crowbar.

"Is the elevator working?" he asked the receptionist.

"It's shut down. It's stuck." said the receptionist.

"Come on! Go! Go! Go! Go!"

They ran up the stairs as fast as they could. And finally, they reached the 15th floor.

"THOMAS!" yelled Nick.

"THOMAS!" yelled Ellis.

"THOMAS!" yelled Francis.

"THOMAS!" yelled Ellis. "THOMAS!"

"Look out!' said Nick. He pried open the elevator doors with the crowbar. Ellis opened the doors to the main elevator.

And sleeping on the floor was Thomas!

* * *

"YEAH! YEAH!" said the gang, cheering.

"Thomas! We found you!" said Ellis.

"Thank God." said Nick.

"You're okay!" said Francis. "It's a fucking miracle!"

"Thomas, you okay?" asked Ellis. "You okay, man?"

Thomas slowly woke up.

"What happened? Where am I?" he asked.

"You're in an elevator in the middle of Manila." said Ellis. "We're gonna get you outta here. It's gonna be fine."

Thomas chuckled a bit.

"Hey Ellis, nice tattoo. Hehehehe." said Thomas.

This time, Ellis laughed. And so did Nick and Francis.

"Alright, let's do this." said Nick.

"Come on! Come on! Come on!" said Ellis.

* * *

"Marcus, we found him!" said Nick, talking on the phone with Marcus. "I know! I know! We're on our way. Okay, bye."

He quickly put the phone down.

"Okay." he said. "I guess we're riding…I dunno, but we can still pull this off!"

"How?" asked Ellis.

"Chang's speedboat." said Thomas. He grabbed some keys from his pocket. "The last thing I remember was getting off Chang's speedboat!"

He showed the keys to the guys.

"Chang has a speedboat?" asked Nick.

" _The Perfect High Life of Awesomeness_." said Thomas. "Come on."

* * *

The gang ran to Chang's speedboat.

"Ellis, get that backline." said Nick.

"Alright."

Nick, Thomas and Francis jumped in the boat. Ellis took off the backline and jumped in as well.

"You alright?" Nick asked Francis.

"Yeah! I'm good." replied the biker.

Francis put the keys in and started the boat.

"Do you know how to drive this thing?" asked Nick.

"Don't worry. I know what I'm doing." said Francis.

And just like that, the gang rode off. And they finally left the city and headed out.

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter. If anyone got offended by Chang calling Salim a "camelfucker", I sincerely apologize.**


	8. Ellis Totally Owns Martin With Words

**Here it goes. The final chapter.**

* * *

At the wedding, everyone was wondering what was going on.

"Where are they?" asked Keith.

Martin was pissed off.

"Can I have everyone's attention, please!? I apologize! THERE WILL BE NO WEDDING!" he yelled.

"Uncle Martin! He is on his way! He will be here!" Zoey protested.

"Please! If you will all move to the bar, we're going to clear this area." said Martin. Please!"

Everyone began to move.

"Uncle Martin, please. Don't do this." said Zoey.

The Street Dog Society (who were still wearing their biker outfits, because they were still providing security), Keith, Dave, Jason, Coach and Bill looked around worried.

"Where are you, boy?" said Coach.

Marcus looked at the water and saw something in the distance. It was the boat.

He pointed towards the oncoming boat.

"Look! There they are!"

Everyone turned their attention towards the boat. The gang was cheering as they neared land.

"Ellis!" exclaimed Zoey, a huge smile forming on her face.

"Francis, there's no dock!" said Nick.

"Just hang on! I've got this!" said Francis.

"Francis, it's not funny! Turn the boat!" Nick ordered.

"I told you, hang on!"

From land, Bill, Louis, and Skylar frowned.

"Uh, is that Francis on the wheel of the boat?" asked Louis.

"Wait, what?" asked Beca.

"Is Francis driving the boat?" asked Bill. "Don't tell me that."

"Is that Francis driving the boat?" asked Skylar.

"What?" asked Marcus. "Uhhh…we should probably move back a bit."

The gang was telling Francis to turn the boat around, but he didn't listen.

Jason turned his attention to everyone else.

"Everybody move back!" he ordered.

Keith grabbed Martin's arm.

"Sir, you might wanna move back." he told him.

The boat approached very quickly and sped onto land, crashing through several rocks on the beach. And finally, it stopped beside the crowd.

* * *

The gang cheered.

"WE MADE IT!" shouted Nick.

"FRANCIS, THAT WAS AWESOME!" shouted Thomas.

"I DON'T HATE SPEEDBOATS!" shouted Francis.

Ellis smiled at the crowd.

"Hey! Hey, everyone!" he said. "Came in a little hotter than we planned. Sorry we trenched the lawn here. Don't worry. This is totally fixable."

Zoey ran towards Ellis.

"Ellis!"

She hugged him.

"Oh my God! Oh, I'm so happy to see you." said Ellis.

Nick, Francis (he kissed the boat afterwards) and Thomas got off the boat. Martin sighed in relief.

"Thomas! Here!" he said.

"Hey, dad." said Thomas. His father hugged him.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm okay." answered Thomas.

Martin looked down. He noticed that Thomas's hand was wrapped in a bandage.

"What happened to your hand?" he asked.

"It's okay." said Thomas. "We had an accident. I'm okay."

Martin looked at Ellis angrily.

"This is all your fault." he said.

"No! Dad!" Thomas protested.

"He's right." said Ellis. "Mr. Keaton, Zoey, I haven't been completely honest with you."

"Ellis." said Nick.

"Yeah?"

"Don't do this."

"Thanks Nick, but I'll do it." said Ellis. "You said that I'm a joke. Well…I'm not. I ain't the kinda guy who you look down upon. I ain't any kind of goopy tasteless food that you feed to old people and babies, okay? Well, maybe I would be if you added some cayenne pepper!"

Zoey giggled. So did Nick, Jason, Francis, Thomas, Coach, Rochelle, Keith, Dave, the Street Dog Society, Louis, Skylar and her older brother Joey, and a few others.

"I wish I was a boring doctor, who had a boring life and boring friends. But I don't! I'm not!" said Ellis. "I'm a fun-lovin' mechanic who has a positive outlook on life and has great friends that are fun to hang out with! I'm actually part of this weird wolfpack!" said Ellis.

"It's not weird. It's cool, actually." said Francis. "No membership fees and…"

"I've heard enough!" said Martin. "Shut up, you greasy vest-wearing pig."

Francis frowned and gave a deadly look at Martin.

"I will kill you." Francis mouthed.

"Come here." Martin ordered Ellis.

"Whoa!" said Ellis. "Here's the deal."

His voice then turned cold.

"I got a dark side. There's a demon in me." he said through gritted teeth.

"He also has semen in him." said Francis.

"Well, that ain't relevant. But thank you, biker man." said Ellis.

Then, he turned his attention back to Martin.

"The point is…" he began. "This demon takes me to pretty weird places. Now, we lost Thomas for two days in Manila."

Thomas smiled awkwardly.

"But that exact same demon…took us to hell and back to find him! We took on Manila and we won! Well that's pretty fuckin' cool if you ask me! Right?"

Nick, Francis and Thomas agreed. Some other people in the crowd smiled, impressed by Ellis.

"Hell. Even 'Nam wasn't as bad as that city. That WAS cool." said Bill, smiling.

Ellis put his arm around Zoey.

"I love your niece…and I'm gonna marry her."

He turned to Zoey.

"Unless you have any problem with that." he told her.

"No. I'm good." she replied.

"Alright."

Ellis turned back to Martin.

"But…all that said, it would actually mean a great deal to the both of us if we could just get your mother fucking blessing!"

"Good for you, boy." muttered Coach.

"I'm proud of you, son." muttered Ellis' father, Wayne.

Martin smiled smugly. He was impressed. He put a hand on Ellis' shoulder.

* * *

Later, the wedding finally commenced. Martin walked Zoey down the aisle. Ellis smiled as he watched. Skylar, April, and Rochelle were the bridesmaids. Nick, Francis, Keith, Dave and Thomas were the best men. As for Marcus and the Street Dog Society, they stood around, providing security, but at the same time, they were watching the ceremony with smiles on their faces. Although, Gabe and Stephanie sat together instead of providing security.

Oh, and uh…it turned out that Stevie, Drake and Morgan were able to make it to the wedding after all. Because of how close they were to Ellis, Zoey, and everyone else, they gave up their time and flew to the Philippines to attend the wedding. Now, they were guests in attendance.

"Hey Francis, that's a pretty cool shave." said Nick. "I don't know why I never noticed that."

"Thanks, suit." Francis replied.

Finally, Martin and Zoey stopped in front of the gazebo. They smiled at Ellis. Martin shook Ellis' hand and he patted his shoulder.

"Please take good care of my niece. That's what her parents would want." said Martin.

"I will. I promise." said Ellis.

"Thank you, Ellis." said Martin with a smile.

He hugged his niece, who hugged him back and kissed him on the cheek. Ellis offered his arm to Zoey and she took it.

"Sorry that we almost killed everyone with the boat." said Ellis.

"That doesn't matter. I'm just happy you're here." said Zoey.

They walked up to the pastor, who happened to be Monsignor Gerry Santos. (he's a real person. He's kinda famous here in the Philippines I think. I've attended several of his masses)

"And don't worry 'bout the tattoo. I'm gonna have it lasered when we're home in LA." said Ellis.

"Please do. I don't want you to be a laughingstock." said Zoey.

Ellis chuckled.

"Uh, shouldn't we switch sides?" asked Zoey.

"Oh yeah." said Ellis.

So, they did what they did.

"There. Much better." said Zoey.

Monsi (that's what most people call him) began to read.

"Dear family and friends. On behalf of Ellis and Zoey, I welcome all of you for this marriage celebration. We are gathered here today…"

* * *

At the reception, everybody set fire lamps into the air to celebrate. Skylar played the guitar and sang her song for the newlyweds, and her performance was absolutely phenomenal. And later, Gabe performed his rap song, to which everyone danced to. After it was done, he jumped off the stage and began hi-fiving everyone.

"Gabe, that song was awesome!" said Thomas.

"Awesome song, bro!" said Louis.

"Proud of you, my man." said Drake.

"Thanks, guys." said Gabe.

Brighton and the guy she was with approached.

"That was a pretty cool song, Gabe." she told him.

"Thanks." he said, appreciatively.

"By the way, this is Elian."

Gabe looked surprised at Elian.

"Elian? Still being a ladies' man, huh?" he asked.

"Wait, you guys know each other?" asked Stephanie.

"Yeah. We were classmates." said Elian.

"Cool." said Brighton. "So, how about we go on a double date sometime?"

"Sure." said Gabe. "Sounds like fun.

Suddenly, a piercing shout sounded.

"ZOEY! NOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Everyone turned their heads towards the source of the voice. It was an older man in a military outfit. But he wasn't a regular soldier. He was a wedding crasher!

"Shit! A crasher! Get him, ladies!" ordered Marcus.

The Street Dogs ran towards the soldier in an attempt to get rid of him, but he took them down easily.

"NOOOOO! I'LL KILL HIM!" the soldier continued to shout as he ran towards Ellis and Zoey.

All of a sudden, Bill suckerpunched the soldier, knocking him out cold.

"BAM! Good hit, Bill!" said Louis.

"Yeah, old man!" said Stevie. "You can really pack a punch!"

"Who is this guy anyway?" asked Morgan.

"His name is General Connor Callaway. Never liked this asshole. Served in 'Nam with me. He was only 15. He's got a serious case of bipolar disorder, OCD, ADHD and Intermittent Explosive Disorder. He's got a lotta problems." said Bill.

"Whoa." said Skylar.

"I know, right?" said Bill.

* * *

Francis then took the stage.

"Uh, can I have everyone's attention, please?" he asked.

Everyone turned towards him.

"Uh, hi. Hi, everyone. Name's Francis. Francis Jackman. I wanna thank the Filipinos here for allowing us in your land. I just wanted to say that I'm really happy to be here. And I have a wedding gift to present to Zoey and Ellis, as well as a way of saying sorry for causing any trouble. I really hope you appreciate it as much as I do." he said.

Then, he turned towards the band behind him.

"Alright, guys. Let's do this." he told them.

Then, four men came out. The Midnight Riders! The crowd began to cheer loudly and they began to dance to the song the Midnight Riders were playing.

"Hey, Frankie!" called Ellis. He gestured to Francis to come over, which the latter did.

"So what do you think, kid?" he asked.

"It's insane, man! How did you do that?" said Ellis.

"I got in contact with 'em. I wanted them to make this reception special. Cause, I know you love 'em!" said Francis.

"Biker man, this is amazing! I love it! Thank you so much!" said Ellis.

"You're welcome!" said Francis.

* * *

After the reception, the gang, along with the Street Dog Society, Keith, Dave, Coach, Louis, Bill, and a few other guys were laughing and chatting with the Riders.

"Guys, you were great." said Nick.

"Absolutely, man. That was incredible." said Ellis.

"We're always happy to perform anytime. Thank you." said Ox, the band's drummer.

"Thanks." said Jake, the bassist of the band.

"Thank you kindly, boys." said Dusty, the lead guitarist.

"Thanks, guys." said Smitty, the lead singer of the Riders. "That means a lot. Really, it does."

Then, he turned his attention to Ellis.

"And by the way, your really need to remove that fucking tattoo from your face."

"Yup. Got it." said Ellis.

"By the way, what race are you exactly?" Bill asked Gabe.

"I'm part black, part Chinese." said Gabe.

"Hehehehe. That's nice. Eat noodles and fried rice in the hood much?" said Francis.

"Oh shut up, Francis. Quit being a racist." said Skylar. "You're lucky my dad is chatting with the others over there, otherwise, he'd beat the shit out of you. You know how much he hates racists."

"Oh yeah. Your dad." said Francis nervously.

Thomas approached them.

"Hey, guys. You're not gonna believe this." he said.

"Is that your phone?" asked Nick.

"Uh, yeah." said Thomas.

"How come you never tried calling us?" asked Nick once more.

"It's been dead for two days. But I recharged it and found all these photos." said Thomas.

"Wait, what?" asked Ellis.

"Ah shit." said Nick.

"Yeah, some of it's pretty messed up."

"Awesome, let's check 'em out." said Smitty.

Everyone else stood up to get a look at the photos.

"Wait. No one needs to see this." said Ellis.

"Don't worry, boy. We've seen everything." said Coach.

"It'll be fine." Nick assured Ellis.

Ellis was reluctant, but eventually gave in.

"Alright. We'll look at it once." he said.

"And then we delete them." said Marcus.

Everyone nodded.

"It's gonna be okay."

Looks of horror crossed everyone's faces.

"Aiiiiiieeeeeeeee!" screamed Ellis.

"Motherfuck!" said Smitty.

Numerous photos showed the gang's previous activities. It featured the gang getting off Chang's boat, getting pedicures, watching a match at the Mall of Asia Arena, gambling at City of Dreams, getting chased by City of Dreams security, hanging at a club, Ellis getting sodomized by the Shrek lady, Nick getting into a fight at a bar, Ellis getting the tattoo, hanging at a strip club, Thomas injuring himself by playing the knife game, and finally, the gang doing drugs in their hotel room.

 **The End**


End file.
